platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Saki Hanakago
|romaji = Hanakago Saki |species = Human |status = Alive |date of birth = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |abilities = Wings Red arrow |family = |occupation = High school student God candidates |angel partner = Revel |debut = |image gallery = }} Saki Hanakago is a human who was selected to be a god candidate by the angel Revel. Appearance Saki is a fairly shy-looking girl, with brown hair which falls to just above her shoulders and a choppy fringe. She has a round face and round brown eyes, which add to her timid appearance. She is slightly shorter than the protagonist, Mirai Kakehashi. Personality Saki is a rather timid individual and kind to a fault. She felt so bad about being pressured into bulling Mirai in elementary school, the guilt would drive her to commit suicide in high school. After becoming a god candidate and making amends with Mirai, she's empathetic towards his struggles and those of other characters. While she does not want to kill anyone, she is more willing to manipulate people with the red arrow than Mirai. When asked what she would do if she became god, Saki said, "The world that I hope for is one of smiles, where everyone is full of warmth and gentleness." History Saki has been friends with Mirai Kakehashi since they were children. One day in the park, Mirai found a four-leaf clover, pushing Saki to find one. In the end, after unsuccessfully finding one, Mirai gave his to her, upon that time a yellow ladybug landed on it, showing that happy times would be in their future together. After Mirai's parents died, and he was adopted by his abusive uncle and aunt, the kids at school began to pick on him due to his poor hygiene (due to his guardians pouring alcohol on him), all the kids at school began to make fun of him and pinching their noses. A reluctant Saki began to do this too, believing she was bullying him. Plot Metropoliman arc On her first day of high school, Revel identified Mirai as a god candidate, and Saki promptly shot him with a red arrow. Abilities *'Wings' – The wings allow Saki the "freedom" to fly anywhere in the world. * Red arrow – The red arrow has the power to force anyone who is shot with it to fall in love with the user for 33 days. Relationships Mirai Kakehashi Mirai and Saki are childhood friends. Saki laid off from Mirai at the beginning of the manga, but she later discloses to Mirai that she felt guilty due to how she treated him in the past and wanted to apologize ever since. Afterwards, Saki is no longer timid around Mirai, and they have a closer relationship. In the later chapters, when Saki is under the effect of a red arrow, she claims that she loved Mirai even before she got pierced with a red arrow. Mirai rejects her and chooses to wait until the effect has worn off. Revel Revel is Saki's angel. Trivia See also References Category:God candidates